1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to debris detector systems, and more specifically, to a debris detector system configured to detect non-ferrous debris in a fluid lubrication system.
2. Description of Related Art
Roller bearings are well known in the art and are effective means for facilitating movement between to joined members. Conventional roller bearings are typically manufactured with high strength metals to compensate for forces exerted thereagainst during use. It should be understood that the roller bearings eventually wear and fail after much use, and the process of inspecting failure of the bearings is time consuming and expensive.
Roller bearings typically utilize a lubrication system, which is used to determine bearing failure. For example, a conventional debris detector is provided with a magnet that collects metal debris of the failed bearing in the lubrication fluid stream. An indicator notifies the user of metallic debris detection in the lubrication fluid stream, and the bearing is replaced shortly thereafter.
Recent developments in roller bearing designs are switching from metallic materials to non-ferrous materials. As explained, conventional debris detection systems utilize magnets or other suitable means to detect metallic materials in the fluid stream, thus are not adapted to detect non-ferrous materials. Therefore, conventional detection systems are not effective means to determine wear and failure of the roller bearings.
Although the foregoing developments in the field of debris detectors represent great strides, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.